edfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin
Kevin is a jock. He is cynical, and can be cruel at times. Kevin has a garage full of jawbreakers, as his father works at a Jawbreaker factory, and loves customizing his bike, skateboards, and snowboards. When not riding his trusty bike, he usually hangs out with Rolf and Nazz in the lane. He, like every boy in the show except for Jimmy and Rolf, has a crush on Nazz. Whenever he sees her he gets all googly eyed and will do anything for her. Kevin is a gym assistant and hall monitor at Peach Creek Jr. High and enjoys playing football. He hates the Eds to the point of paranoia, but especially despises Eddy because many of Eddy's scams have gotten him injured. He tends to call the Eds "dorks" and has a habit of coming up with words merged with dork to suit the situation. In fact, in "All Eds Are Off", where some of the kids had to give up something they like for a bet, Kevin had to give up calling the Eds "dorks" which he could not refrain from doing for very long. He is one of the least popular characters on the show due to his derogative treatment of the Eds. Personality* As we all know, Kevin - like the Kankers - is another character that the Eds just can't seem to get along with, although it has to be said they'd prefer to deal with him than Lee n Co any day! Kevin definitely thinks he's the smartest, sassiest, most streetwise kid in the cul-de-sac and for most of the time he can't even be bothered to speak to such (in his opinion) out-of-touch idiots as Ed, Edd n Eddy. When he does grudgingly condescend to deal with them it's not exactly 'friendly format' either, although who can blame him for being wary when he's been caught out by them so often in the past. He can be civil to Edd, particularly when he wants his help but usually when dealing with his 3 irritating nemeses, every scathing sentence addressed their way either includes or terminates in his favorite insult of 'dork'. Kevin rather puts you in mind of the stereotypical "jock"/older-brother-type figure, always with a smart answer, cynical beyond the call of duty, obsessed with things he'll tell you don't have a hope of understanding, often belligerent, usually with no patience and maddeningly already good at everything you try to turn your hand to. Yep, everyone, it seems encounters a Kevin-type at sometime or other in their life, whether it's at home or at school he always pops up flexing his muscles and making his presence felt. But just why is he so good at annoying you? Want to make a list? Okay, well to start with of course it's simply the fact that he's just so him isn't it? He annoys you, he irritates you, he infuriates and teases and above all else he shows off! To make matters worse, the girls in the grade above you think he's cool, the girls in your grade think he's cool and even your little sister and girl friends have a crush on him! As if that wasn't galling enough he probably gets good grades too, he's good at sports when you can't even get your shorts on the right way round, he has loads of friends, he's got his finger on the pulse of every fad n fashion going and finally he thinks you're about as interesting as watching paint dry on a dull Sunday afternoon! Don't you just love him? Okay, away from the image he projects and back to Kevin himself. If his doings in and around the cul-de-sac are any firm indication, then it seems his chief interests in life are girls (i.e. Nazz), showing off on his bicycle, football, music and fast cars. Of course, mindful of his social image, Kevin has to stick in his role 24/7 which means the Eds (but more specifically, Eddy's) playing of stupid pranks upon others is quite beyond his realm of understanding (and no matter that a few years back it's pretty likely that he himself was that prankster king!) Occasionally though, he forgets to maintain his air of disdain and the mask slips. He's even been known to laugh out loud and enjoy the results of the Eds scams although he usually catches himself in mid act and manages to retrieve the situation with a swell aimed jibe at them instead. Kevin regards the Eds as … well frankly they're an embarrassment & below his dignity to talk to on an equal basis (this occurs when he's talking to Jimmy too and can't resist calling him 'Fluffy'). Precocious Eddy especially seems to get his back up, though he's quite prepared to insult Ed or Double D in Eddy's not available, although not with the same conviction. Maybe it's just us but we can't help but feel that Kevin feels a little sorry for them (Edd and Ed) sometimes, seeing them as hapless hangers-on, towed helplessly in Eddy's money-mad wake and so we can't help but wonder that if Ed or Double D were minus Eddy for a while, Kevin might just admit they're okay. After all he accepts Ed's new coolness easily enough and looks to Edd for advice on all things mechanical ... aww c'mon, we're pleading his case here! So why the constant friction between Eddy & Kevin? Of course its not fair to put all the blame on Eddy - sure he's relentless, ruthless & just plain irritating and Kevin's fallen foul of his schemes on more than several occasions but Kevin by his very nature sets himself up to be a victim time and again - he can't help himself! With his loud drawling voice and habitual slouch, disparaging comments and the way Nazz hangs on his every word he's just screaming to be taken down a peg or two. Plus it’s a well known fact that Kevin has a short fuse, he gets his nose put out of joint on a regular basis & not only by the Eds - Sarah & Jonny are especially good at winding him up too - he might as well strut round with a 'try me' target pinned to his back! To make matters worse for the Eds (but especially Eddy of course) Kevin is so what they'd like to be - he's pretty au fait with all the latest happenings, he knows what's cool and what's merely hot and when he poses with his bike or his boombox, even Nazz can't stay away. But the worst thing of all by far is - horror of horrors his dad has a job at the Jawbreaker factory! So all this angst & aggro apart, to be fair to him Kevin does extend the Eds an occasional olive branch. Remember how in S1's 'A Boy & his Ed' he was prepared to give them all a free Jawbreaker (before Eddy blew it for them with his toll bridge) & as we mentioned above he actually invites Ed to 'hang' with him and the other kids quite cordially once he's decided Ed's not pulling a fast one. Think of his attitude in S2's 'Honor thy Ed' - on hearing the heart-rending shrieks coming from the haunted house by the apparently being skinned-alive Eds, Kevin was man enough to express his concern - not a gloat in sight - and even went so far as to publicly denounce all the times he had been mean to the Eds in the past! Can't be all bad then ... can he? Sometimes you may have noticed, Kevin will tolerate the Eds if all the other kids are prepared to do the same - although his patience remains as short as his suspicions are wide but considering how often he's been on the receiving end of an Eddy-style prank this seems pretty reasonable. But maybe he's not just being generous or magnanimous? Maybe he's wary that the others will think he's not 100% cool if he's not prepared to be at least a little flexible - ooh insecurity! A chink in Kevin's seemingly impregnable armor no less! Okay, we've reached the end of the Kevin page, have we converted anyone yet? (Aww who are we fooling? We know you still love to hate him). But our opinion stands and we still think he's okay deep down inside for most of all, despite his swaggering attitude & bluster Kevin is just as easily fooled as any of the other kids in the cul-de-sac. He's big n brash all right but he's also green n gullible, he doesn't want to believe anything eddy might have to say but somehow he can't help himself and he's just as ready to part with his nickels as any of the others, especially when Eddy & Co offer something too good to miss, be it a creek cruise, a Canadian squirt-gun, dodgy magic marker tattoo or a highly suspect exotic pet. And of course, even for a big brash loudmouth Kevin has a lot of common sense sometimes, after all he does growl out that 'doing chores bites' now who amongst us can argue with that? All credit goes to Edtropolis.com Old Kevin This older image is from "Take This Ed and Shove It". He seems to have gained weight unlike the Eds. Old Kevin still likes to annoy Eddy and rides a red scooter. Kevin has now developed an eye problem in which he now wears glasses. Personal life He once had a fear of needles only until Eddy annoyed him with a giant composite of different sorts of junk with a golf club meant to stand in for a needle. Because of the Eds, Kevin has had serious bike injuries. It is possible he is a fast healer. Relationship with the Eds Kevin hates the Eds and the Eds hate Kevin (or at least Eddy), they both understand this. But because of this Kevin is always suspecting the Eds are up to something. In fact in "See No Ed", Kevin led a search party to find the Eds because they were no where to be seen. The Eds in fact were working on a scam called Chimp World. When Kevin and the kids find Chimp World, Kevin believed the Eds would be there any moment to take their money (but they were somewhere else at the time and had no idea the kids were there). The kids were playing in Chimp World when it collapsed on top of them. Kevin got out of there to avoid being "scammed" by the Eds like everyone else. This proves Kevin has paranoia of the Eds. In an episode, the Eds wanted to be Kevin's friend, for the Jawbreakers he had. Kevin used them just to clean his chimmney, after they ruined his house he ran after them, further ruining the relationship with the Eds. It is either that Kevin could be scared of the Eds, has an obsession with them, or just hates them beyond reason (or just Eddy). While he despises Eddy, he seems to be more friendly with Ed and Double D (Well, Double D, anyway), but rarely does he engage in casual conversation with them. Occasionally, he and Double D are seen talking casually with each other and Double D has sometimes helped Kevin get revenge on Ed and Eddy or given him advice. Relationship with Eddy It seems that Kevin and Eddy seem to both hate each other. One reason could be that Eddy harmed Kevin first, or Kevin harmed Eddy first. It seems to be a running gag for the show. A few times during the series Kevin has violently beat up Eddy and vice-versa, because of Eddy being a constant nuisance to him. Whenever they have the opportunity, Eddy and Kevin always humiliate each other. Very rarely do Eddy and Kevin get along, once strongly shown in Little Ed Blue where Kevin and Eddy are playing catch off of Ed's head, but an angry Ed beats both of them up severely. Trivia *Kevin shares traits with the Eds: **His chin resembles Edd's chin. **His three hairs resemble Eddy's three hairs. **Under his hat his hair is like Ed's. *It shown in a flashback at The Swimming Hole (or The Creek) that he once had long hair. *Kevin's portrayer is Kathleen Barr, a female. *Kevin likes to look at "Bikini Babe's" magazines *Eddy has always wanted Kevin to be a monkey *In the episode "A Case of Ed" you can see Kevin has a pet goldfish in his room *Kevin is revealed to be extremely scared of Eddy's Older Brother in the episode "Ed, Pass it On". *Kevin is (or was) also extremely scared of needles, which was once used to Ed and Eddy's advantage. *Kevin has done 3 scams (one with the assistance with of Rolf) in the series. **Kevin and Rolf's show of the hunter and the hunted makes big bucks. **Kevin opens his garage sale in the episode "In Like Ed" and makes a big fortune! **Kevin opened up a mock scam, "Crazy Kev's" where he blows up balloons and sends them off free to annoy the Ed's. *Until Season 3, Kevin never removed his hat. Even when he was in the bath.... *Kevin seems to be obsessed with his bike, as seen in ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show''. *Most Mad, Dangerous, or Craziest times: Kevin is at his most dangerous when he has not said dork to Eddy in a long time, or when someone harms his bike. Gallery File:Old_Kevin.jpg|Old Kevin Image:Kevin DORKS!!!.jpg|"I'll clean you, DORKS!!!" Image:Kevin kevin n kevin.jpg|Kev, Kevv n Kevin... and Kevin Image:Kevin hit.jpg|Talk about your... AIR MAAAAAIL!!! File:Creepy face.jpg|DOOOOOORK!! File:Kevin.jpg|You've heard of Food Fight, this is Egg Fight! File:Kevin happy.png|Should I be running away by now? Image:Dueling Ed 43 0001.jpg|"I'll pass, dude." File:Judge.jpg|I sentence you guilty... NOW OFF TO THE CHAIR!!! File:Kev.png|Floating Kev File:Kevin_freaked.png|Whao... File:Kevin-golfclub.jpg|"YOU MEAN THIS ISN'T HOW YOU HOLD A 5-WOOD?!" File:Kevin ed.jpg|STOP TAUNTING ME!!!. Image:Boys Will Be Eds 025 0001.jpg|Kevin and Eddy all up in each other's face File:Uber_kevin.jpg|I am ze terminatah! File:Kevin's_File.jpg|Kevin's Personal File File:Kevin_Replica.jpg|Edd's Replica Of Kevin References Category:Characters